


fretting

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oneshot, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: stop fretting over me, you are ruining my reputation. </p><p>Oikawa barges into Iwaizumi's locker room and gives him a sound lecture in front of his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fretting

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SALLY!!!  
> it's not much, but i tried. I hope your birthday is fantastic and you do some wild, fun things!

“Good work today, see you back on the courts bright and early tomorrow morning,” Iwaizumi felt the coach clap him on the shoulder as he jogged past, the rest of the team promptly following suit. It’d been a long day of practice, the usual drills mixed in with endurance training and a short practice match afterwards. The national championship was only months away, and if their team wanted to qualify for the Olympics, they had to work. Hard.

The relentless training was evident on Iwaizumi’s body as he tugged his shirt off back in the locker room, his muscles aching as he tossed his sweaty clothing into his gym bag. An assortment of reddish-purple blotches mottling the skin around his knees and arms revealed hours of hitting a volleyball and the floor multiple times. He could only imagine what Oikawa would say when he got home - the fluffy haired volleyball player got his own fair share of injuries, no doubt, but he always lectured Iwaizumi for not properly taping his arms and legs.

A low whistle caught Iwaizumi’s attention as the other men shuffled into the locker room, noisily throwing open their locker doors and chatting about their evening plans. Yaku, who’d been recruited as a libero only recently, lightly slapped Iwaizumi on the back, a kind smile on his face. “Geez, you really got it bad today. You should stop throwing yourself around so much,” the light haired man nodded his head at Iwaizumi’s bruises.

Bouncing over from his own locker once he caught sight of Yaku and Iwaizumi talking, Hinata was quick to join the conversation. “Wow, does it hurt?” the orange haired man was practically bouncing up and down with energy, even after a long day of practice. “You were blocking and receiving a lot of spikes out there, so it makes sense!”

“Ah, yeah, I just get careless sometimes. They don’t really hurt, it only looks painful on the surface,” Iwaizumi offered the two shorter men a small smile and turned to rifle through his locker for clean clothes.

“Iwaizumi knows what he’s doing,” a new voice chimed in, Hinata spinning around to see Kageyama standing there, already dressed in a clean pair of clothes, gym bag slung over one shoulder. “Come on, let’s walk home already.” The dark haired man nudged Hinata’s shoulder.

Before any of them moved, however, the door to the locker room abruptly flew open, light from the hallway pouring in. Iwaizumi half expected to see the coach; maybe one of the new recruits forgot to put away the equipment. Instead, a wiry brunette with a cheeky grin plastered across his face stepped inside, dressed fashionably compared to the rest of the half-dressed volleyball team. He scanned the room once, eyesight locking in on Iwaizumi almost immediately.

“Iwa-chan, I’m here to pick you up!”

Oikawa practically skipped across the room to Iwaizumi, draping his arms over his shoulders and planting a wet smooch on the other man’s cheek. He could already hear the rest of the team whispering amongst themselves, probably wondering why the star player from an opposing team was currently standing in their locker room. Iwaizumi futilely tried to fight off a growing blush as Oikawa released him with a _,_ “you taste kind of salty.”

“Yeah, because I was going to shower at home,” Iwaizumi grumbled, letting Oikawa push him away at an arm’s length and do a once-over glance. It only took half a second for the brunette to zero in on the bruises.

“ _Iwaizumi Hajime!”_

Everyone within 20 feet jumped in surprise as Oikawa’s voice echoed loudly through the room, shrill and piercing. His smile had dropped into an indignant frown, which was definitely not a good sign.   

“W-what?” Iwaizumi was tempted to cover himself up as Oikawa glared at his shirtless torso, then down at his legs. “Don’t _what_ me, mister. Look at all of these bruises, what did you _do_ to yourself?”  

The rest of the team, particularly Hinata and Kageyama, stared in silent shock, as Iwaizumi sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, looking everywhere but at Oikawa’s outraged face.

“My skin bruises really easily, alright, it’s fine,” Iwaizumi weakly tried to justify, cringing as Oikawa grabbed his right hand and ran a finger over the discolored skin of his arm. “You didn’t use the tape I bought you,” Oikawa’s eyes were doing the thing where they got all large and unfairly puppy-like and heartbreakingly disappointed, and it was one of Iwaizumi’s few weaknesses. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot,” he quietly offered, as Oikawa grabbed his other hand and studied the bruises there. “We are going to the store the first thing tomorrow to buy a pair of protective arm sleeves for you and some knee braces,” Oikawa had switched to using his Authoritative Voice. “And you’re not going to forget to wear them, otherwise you’ll be in big trouble.”  

Iwaizumi could’ve sworn he heard one of his teammates, probably Lev, snicker in the background. Which wasn’t surprising, Iwaizumi had a solid reputation amongst his teammates as the mature, reliable ace, not exactly the type of guy to get fussed over in public by a concerned boyfriend. He could only imagine how much teasing he was going to get for this later.

“Okay, okay, I won’t forget,” Iwaizumi muttered, turning back to his locker to tug on the clean shirt he’d managed to locate before Oikawa had made a surprise appearance. Out of the corner of this eye, he saw Hinata bouncing out of the locker room, followed by Kageyama, who was unsubtly trying to outpace Hinata. Yaku offered Iwaizumi a small wave before walking faster to catch up to the other two.

Pretending like his teammates definitely weren’t talking about him on their way home, Iwaizumi questioned over his shoulder, “why’d you get out of practice so early, anyway?”

Usually Iwaizumi’s practice was shorter than Oikawa’s, so it was unusual for him to be there. And on top of that, Oikawa usually voluntarily stayed behind to practice his serves, even though Iwaizumi had given him a fair share of lectures about overworking himself.

“Oh, the gym we usually practice at is undergoing some minor renovations, so it meant we had to leave early. It’s fine by me though, I don’t come to get you often enough.” Oikawa’s arms circled around his waist from behind, the brunette dropping a light kiss to the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. Most of the team had already awkwardly trickled out of the locker room after the main commotion was over, which was a good thing as far Iwaizumi was concerned. The last thing he needed was everybody witnessing him being such a sap.

He shoved the last few things from his locker into his gym bag, breaking free from Oikawa’s embrace to shut his locker and swing the bag over a shoulder. Just as Oikawa’s face fell into a pout, Iwaizumi caught his hand in his own, entwining their fingers. “Thanks for worrying about me, even if you’re embarrassing and loud about it,” Iwaizumi lifted their joined fingers, pressing a kiss to the back of Oikawa’s hand.

A red flush spread across Oikawa’s cheeks, his mouth falling open a little, before he blinked rapidly and indignantly exclaimed, “hey, I’m not embarrassing!”

“Yeah you are,” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Now c’mon, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not actually sure if volleyball practice would cause this much damage, but in my imaginary world it does.)  
> when it doesn't take me forever to write 1k i will write longer fics i cry.


End file.
